new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dreamingwhenican/Smash Bros. Lawl - My Best To Worst
Explanations might be added later, but for now have a look at my personal opinions: (NOTE: All of these characters are graded as they currently are, especially if they were affected by update patches) 'Smash Bros Lawl Original' #Mary #AVGN #Madotsuki #Nostalgia Critic #Yomika #J. Jonah Jameson #Frollo #Gaston #Panty & Stocking #Carlos Trejo #Billy Mays #Sheev #Aya #Tommy Wiseau #Hitler #Codec Snake #Ib #Haruhi #The King #Don Ramon #Jamie Maussan #Weird Al #New Herc #Dr. Wily #The Bores #Best Hercules #Scanty & Kneesocks #Hank Hill #Zoolander #Leonidas #Mama Luigi #Nicholas Cage #IM Meen #Dr. Robotnik #Bison #Guile 'YTPGuy17's Lawl' #Toon Dr. Mario #CD-I Ganon #Wreck-It Ralph #Morshu #CD-I Link #Ophelia Chill #Bill Nye #9-Volt #Patrick Star #Dark Helmet #Genesis Jackson (His moveset only used stuff from the Genesis games which limited his potential) #Spongebob #Annoying Orange #Smosh #Cosmo #Toon Mario 'Smash Bros. ARL' #Sniper #Engineer #Willy Wonka #Soldier #Spy #Pyro #Heavy #Scout #Demoman #Medic #Toon Sonic #Michael Jordan #Inspector Gadget 'Lawl Nova' #Dipper #Reddy #Joel #Crack Figure #Zack & Tetris #Timmy's Dad #Skinner #Mega Drive #Hat Kid #Jade #Toon Waluigi #Irene #Star Butterfly #Zack & Tetris #Samuel L. Jackson #Dreamcast #Toon Guybrush #Vince Offer #Katie Tiedrich #Saturn #60's Spider-Man #Yzma #60's Batman #John Di Micco #CD-i Zelda #Sheldon Cooper #Dr. Doofenshmirtz #Toon DK #Elsa #asdfguy #Captain N #Toon K Rool #Worst Hercules #Perry 'Lawl Nova Mirrors' #Planty #Eclipsa #asdfgal #2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz #Bipper #60's Batgirl #Game Gear #Principal Amzy #CD-i Impa #Mustache Girl #Metal Head #Leonard #Mike Vincent 'Lawl MAD' #Cartoon Ganon #Jafar #Van Darkholme #UDK #Mormon Jesus #Gay Luigi #Movie Bison #Linkara #Sabrina Skunk 'Lawl Beatdown' #Frisk #Kiran #Tord #Markiplier #Dan Backslide #The Thwomps #Psycho Dad #Tom #Karkat #Gary Oak #Watts & Rosalene #Strong Bad #Homestar Runner #Mama Umbridge #John #Edd #Viola #Matt #Stephen Quire 'Lawl Beatdown Echo Fighters' #Darkiplier #Chara #Ellen #Eduardo 'TSLBAE' #Melies Moon #Waligie #Spitting Image Reagan #Dr. Nick Laslowicz #Walrus Grandpa #Globglogabgalab #ODEMH #60's Moomintroll #Bluster Kong #Hulk Hogan 'Lawl Nitro' #Blockbuster Buster #Rainbow Dash #Retardgamer 'Lawl What-If?' #Double D #Inori Aizawa #Eddy #Ed #Yeet Sayori #Kaminashi Nozomi #Actual Sloth #Caddicarus #Brad Armstrong #Rick & Morty #Rolf #Tito Dick #GIR #Smol Nozomi #Larry The Cucumber #Starbomb Link 'Lawl What-If? Echoes' #Bloody GIR 'Lawl Liquid Crystal (I'll arrange this one later bc jesus there's a lot of characters)' #Lapis Lazuli #Gaster #Princess Mindy #n00b #MS Paint Guy #John Madden #Poppy #Bootleg Pikachu #Toon Q*Bert #Peacock #Undyne #Dynamite Headdy #Flowey #Board James #80's Nickelodeon Pinball #Golden Freddy #Zalgo #83/87 Bite Victim #Vault Boy #Xander Mobus #Weegee #Terezi Pyrope #Toon Reitanna #Best Pinkie Pie #Marionette #Best Spongebob #Richard Watterson #Chell #Movie Daisy #Spingebill #Pitfall Larry #Mira #Magikarp 'Lawl Liquid Crystal DLC' #Toon Yoshi #Mr. Krabs #Goomba 'Lawl Demic' #DSP #Yee #Sabitsuki #Testinman 'L-NEO' #Siivagunner #Hexagon #Yamamura #Panchito Spongebob #Shovel Knight #Jyushimatsu 'Lawl Zero' #Wile E. Coyote #Headmaster Galvatron #Toon Pac-Man #Black Friday Woody #JibJab Bush #Buzby #Sixshot #Optimus Prime #Untold Paper Luigi #Toon Eggman #Mr. Nezzer #Space Ghost #Pokey #Shaggy 'Lawl Soul (My Lawl)' #Marty McFly #Bender #The Grinch #Chell #Big Cookie #Sans #The Chosen One #Lewis #Alexander Hamilton 'Lawl Encore' #Quote #Ratboy Genius #Madeline #Gay Spaghetti Chef #Nico #Kirbopher 'Lawl Assault' #Ice Cream Sandwich #AIM #Mr. Bump #Erin Esurance 'LMAO' #Junkrat #Urotsuki 'A Smash Bros Lawl Thing' #Mr. Burns #Proto #Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff #Savant #Quint #Problem Sleuth #CATS #Commercial Kirby #SMG4 Steve #Burnt Face Man #Assistant 'Lawl Galaxy' #Papyrus #Abobo #Generator Rex #Somari #Jenny/XJ9 #Hacked Sonic 'Lawl Starstruck' #K.O. #Soos Category:Blog posts